Tow Mater
Mater (born 12 January 1957) is the Main Character of Mater's Drunk Tales. Appearance Mater is a brown rusty tow truck with blue and green shades (formerly blue rusted), brown front rims (his right back rim is white and his left back rim is yellow), hazel eyes (most appearances), and green eyes. His model is a 1951 Haulital Hook'em tow truck. Biography He was built in 1955 as a Blue tow truck, he had a poor life getting bullied by people. He hated his life back then. At the age of 11, His parents got divorced. The next year, he tried to kill himself but it didn't work, he most likely attempted to jump off a bridge but his tow rope got caught on the bridge. At his youth, he moved to Radiator Springs in 1955 Where he met some new friends because he didn't want to live with his mom. He and his mother would never see each other again. He really loves Music and Anime and likes to listen to Michael Jackson, Prince, Marvin Gaye & Mater & the Gas Caps which later became Heavy Metal Mater, Although this story is true, He forgot about it. In the late 80s, He dated an unknown girl tow truck and got engaged. however at the wedding, Mater Was Attacked by Libyan Terrorists For Stealing money to Pay for the wedding & the wife was killed in a freak crash leading Mater into Depression. His depression was quickly down when he saw New Kids on the Block on TV. He likes it. In the 90s, He became a stand-up comedian and later liking Savage Garden in 1997. In 2003, he retired as a stand-up comedian. In 2005, He met Lightning Mcqueen, who went missing after falling off his truck Mac & he became Best Friends with him. His girlfriends are Emma & Holly Shiftwell. He met Maisy Mouse in 2018. Trivia *He had a huge hate-on Super Smash Bros Ultimate. *Like Nick Samon, he likes Savage Garden. *He has had near-death experiences, especially at the end of Revenge with a microwave. *There where 2 Diecasts used for him. *The models used for him will change and become Mater with #95 Hat but in public, the current Mater will be used in public. *This is likely because the original Diecast's Mirror broke off between the filming of Brum Battle Royale & Reverse Prank Call. *There is Also a Plastic Model of him with a headset which was used in Brum Battle Royale & Mater gets tricked into playing FIFA 15. *The second Diecast of Mater was used as a Mater Clone in Mater's Boy Gang. *The Orginal Mater Diecast Makes a Cameo in Birth of the Mater Clones as the sign. *His plate is A113 *He was born on the same day as John Lasseter. *He has 2 girlfriends so he most likely is very hot (even though he is weird and rusty) and kind to them, It is unknown which girl he will date and if he will cheat. Selected Quotes *FRICK! *FRICK YOU! *YOUR MOM! *FRICKIN' HECK! *FRICK YOUR MOTHER! *What is this? *Your Mom is (something or person) *Who Cares? *MY DAMN PHONE! (Revenge With A Microwave) *AH!? AH!? (Yelling at the Chinese Restaurant Owner During Revenge With A Microwave) *You are a frickin' swine! (Mater gets scammed for 1000 dollar) Gallery Tow Mater Precison Series Look.jpeg|The Current Mater Original Mater Diecast.jpeg|The Original Mater Diecast That Was used in Mater's Boy Gang & Brum Battle Royale. 64F68E14-AE79-42C6-BEEF-EE7A7DA4C554.jpeg Category:Characters